Hero United!
by Al-Ocramed
Summary: Basically, this is Sailor Moon set in the DC and Marvel Comics cinema universe...


**SMST: Hero United! – By Ocramed!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST, and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a limited series, part of the SMST/TRT Saga. C&amp;C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story consists of a series of vignettes based upon the DC &amp; Marvel Comics' movie series.**

**Author's Note: Due to having very little time to do full stories these days, each chapter will take a scene from the movies, and expand on them, with Sailor Moon as an integral character in those scenes. And don't worry, nothing that is written will contradict existing stories…at least, not knowingly so. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1: "Blade"**

* * *

It must be noted that vampires have always existed. Some say that it was because of a curse that the first vampire came into existence. Others have said that vampires were mere evolutionary offshoots. Regardless, vampires have become part of the subtle unconsciousness as living nightmares who rule much of the levers of power from behind the scenes. And when they are not doing so, they are out "clubbing".

"Oh, yeah!" Usagi said, as she was dancing and gyrating in the middle of the dance floor, amongst the throng of people. The club she was in was a front for vampire activity, a place that is used to attract new recruits, either has thralls or as minions.

"Shake it! Shake it-!"

"Hey!" said a blond woman, as she turned Usagi around, bearing her fangs. "You didn't pay for your ticket!"

"Oh, I don't think I need to, on account of not…well, not wanting to," Usagi said. "Now, go away, little girl, you're bothering me."

"B***h!" the woman snarled, as she tried to grab Usagi, only to find her wrist being grabbed by the object of her ire.

"You shouldn't have done that," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed red, even as her own set of fangs became prominent. She then showed her wrist tattoo to the offender…

"Oh, god," the woman said, recognizing the tattoo as the mark of the Dracul. The Tzmisce vampire clan possessed a fearsome reputation, but the Dracul were infamous even amongst the Tzmisce.

"Please don't eat me!" the woman said.

"If you leave me alone, I won't harm you," Usagi said, as she reached into her cleavage to pull out a wad of cash. "But I don't want you to get into trouble with your master, so, take this as both the cover charge and tip."

"Yes, of course," the woman said, as she hesitantly takes the money, and scrambles away…

"Loser," Usagi said, as she relaxed a bit. All she wanted was a nice evening, since her husband was away on business…

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled a scream.

"What now?" Usagi said, as she turned to see that a commotion was taking place somewhere else in the club…

SWING!

SWING!

SLASH!

The African-American swordsman, who was dressed in black and wore shades, re-sheaths his sword, after dispatching a few vampires. He slowly looks around, as he sniffs the air…

'What is SHE doing here?' the man known simply as "Blade" thought. He scanned the room, which was now clearing out of customers, and filling in with vampires…

"You boys seem to have a problem," Blade said, as he glances over his shoulders. "I want to know where Deacon Frost is, or you will have to deal with me."

"Oh, yeah?" said one of the vampires. "Well, we only see one of you."

"Funny," Blade said. "I guess math isn't your strong suit, 'cuz there are two of me."

"Two?"

"Yeah. One of me, and one of HER."

As if on cue, the lead vampire was suddenly yanked off his feet, and slammed against the far wall.

BLAM!

All eyes turned to see a floating Sailor Moon…

"Now, you guys be good little vampires, and tell the nice 'tall, dark and handsome' vampire hunter what he needs to know," Sailor Moon said, as she reveals what appeared to be a silver sickle, with the blade shaped like a crescent moon, in hand.

"I don't want to punish you or anything."

"You're going to punish…us?" another man said.

The previous man, who had been tossed aside by Sailor Moon before, was now in full vampire mode. He was thoroughly enraged at being tossed aside so easily.

"RRROAR!" the vampire roared, as he leaps at Sailor Moon.

With so much of a glance, Sailor Moon reveals to all that her weapon was more than just a hand-held blade; it doubled as a bladed, metal whip.

WHIP-WHIP!

A moment later, what was left of the offending vampire fell into bits and pieces, before evaporating into a puff of smoke.

POOF!

For a moment, everyone, save for Blade and Sailor Moon, were afraid to move…

"Well?" Blade said nonchalantly.

That's when the rest of the vampire goon squad turned to look at each other, and decided that the fear of this particular duo was more important than their fear of their employer.

"We'll let you have with a warning, fool!" said one of the vampires, as they slowly backed away, and ran…

"Huh, kids," Blade said, as he smirks a bit. He then turned towards his "partner".

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blade asked.

"Clubbing, what else?" Sailor Moon said, as she begins to shake her hips. "What else is there to do in a club used as a front for vampires to hang out?"

"…"

Later, Blade's mentor Whistler argues with the Moon Princess…

"…And you know, what makes you think I don't want YOU 'staked', princess?" said the older man. Well, technically, Usagi was much older, but the vampire hunter looked it.

"Well, one, I saved you and your wife and daughter's life, and, two, it takes more than a piece of wood to put me down," Usagi said, as she begins to giggle at the innuendo. "Heh, 'wood'."

"I think I am having a headache," Whistler said, as he rubbed his forehead, with Blade smirking while sharpening his sword at their secret headquarters, which was being funded by the Rantsu Foundation…among other organizations.

Much later, still, at a special temple…

"At last, I have the power of thirteen clans!" said Deacon Frost, as he stood in the middle of a raised dial. His ultimate plan was to perform an ancient ritual, whereas the blood of a "day walker", under the light of the full Moon, would enable Deacon, Blade's sire, to acquire power of thirteen vampires from thirteen clans. In effect, Deacon would become a super-vampire.

However, there was a slight hitch to Deacon's plan, when he made the mistake of taking Usagi's vampire power…

"So, you decided to face me in battle, even after I gave you a chance to serve me?" Deacon said, as presented his sword. His eyes burned blood red, as the power coursed through his veins.

"Actually, I am about to laugh my butt off," Blade said. Not even his much vaunted skills seemed to do much good against Deacon, now that he has been "super-sized"…

"Oh?"

"Oh, yeah," Blade said, as he adjusts his sunglasses. "There is a reason why the Tzimisce are the scary bastards of the Vampire Nation."

Pause.

"So imagine what a Dracul can do in YOUR case, punk?" Blade said with a sarcastically.

Deacon frowned, when he suddenly felt a bit of discomfort, starting from his stomach, and spreading outward.

"No!" Deacon yelled. "It wasn't supposed to be this way-!"

Suddenly, the vampire blew up like a balloon, before bursting into tiny guts.

"Ahhh!" said a Sailor Moon, as she stretched out her limbs. She then turned towards Blade.

"That was…revolting," the Moon Princess said. She then looked at her state of dress.

"Um, do you have anything I can wear to cover myself?" she asked.

"Yeah," Blade said, as he reaches down, and gathers up a stray overcoat, and tosses it to his "partner". "How do you feel?"

"Weird," Sailor Moon said. "I feel a lot stronger, and I have all these voices in my head, including Deacon's."

"And you haven't been hearing voices already?" Blade asked. "But what's Deacon saying?"

"He's screaming," Sailor Moon said with discomfort. "But, it'll go away, I guess…"

Pause.

"So, how things worked out with your Mom, Eric?" Sailor Moon asked.

"We…had a stake-to-heart moment, unfortunately," Blade said.

"Bummer. I hate thinking of family's…splintering, like that."

Blade rolled his eyes. Maybe if he wasn't so tired, he would stake the Moon Princess just because of her bad puns…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "X-Men"!**


End file.
